The Boy Who Becomes the Hero
The Boy Who Becomes the Hero is the 17th episode of Season 11. Summary Romeo's plan is to turn Amaya into a boy and the only way to get her back is for Catboy to be Catgirl again and for his pet black cat, Lucky, to pretend to be him, but Fish Boy quickly doubts that his plan will work and Lucky worries that his owner will forget all about him. Plot The episode begins in Connor's room where Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake were talking and laughing about their PJ Masks adventures, including the one where Romeo turned Catboy and Gekko into girls and Owlette helping them change back into boys, while the pets, Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider listened. Connor asks them if they remembered the time when he (as Catgirl) flirted with Romeo with the super cat charm to distract him while Greg (as Gekka) tried to get his gender-swapping ray gun away from him, and he laughed at that part. Then Connor thought about if he was Catgirl again, he would use his, or rather, Catgirl’s super cat charm all night to defeat any nighttime villain boys. Rolling his eyes, Captain Jake tells Connor to not get to confident with his female alter ego, or the villains will know which tricks he has up his sleeves. Lucky, Connor's pet black cat, hops onto the bed looking worried that if Connor really was turned into a girl, then he would forget all about him. Chuckling, Connor pats Lucky on the head and tells him to not worry because he'll always remember him no matter if he is turned into a girl as Connor then turns to Amaya and asks her what it would be like if Romeo turns her into a boy just like when he turned him and Greg into girls. Amaya laughs and replies that she would never be turned into a boy, because that would never happen. The next morning, Connor, Greg, and Captain Jake were waiting for Amaya in Space-ology class, but she doesn’t seem to arrive, except for a new student, who was named Amaro, that Leo introduced to everyone and shows him where he will be sitting. As he took his seat right behind and said hello, Captain Jake, Connor, and Greg took a closer look at Amaro, and soon realized that it's Amaya who has had her gender switched to male... by Romeo! But how was that possible when the Swapper Zapper ray gun is at HQ? The boys then decide to take Amaro to Kwazii after school and ask him to use his magic on him. After school was over, the boys take Amaro to the Pirate-ology class to find Kwazii getting ready to leave the room. When he saw them, Kwazii asks what was going on and why they brought their "new classmate" until Captain Jake explains that Romeo has turned Amaya into a boy last night. After Kwazii used his memory storing spell on Amaro to store Amaya's memories in his brain to help him remember that he is Amaya, Connor, Greg, and Captain Jake decides that they need to find Romeo tonight to confront him to switch their friend back. As nighttime came, the boys transform into their usual PJ Masks form, while Amaro becomes Owlbert, a male version of Owlette. After their transformations were done, they head to HQ and Catboy presses the button on the screen to select the Cat Car, then they hopped in, fasten their seat belts, and they were off on the streets to find Romeo! Using his cat ears to hear Romeo laughing, Catboy drove the Cat Car to the right direction to the town square where they found Romeo, with a new and improved Swapper Zapper ray gun that's like the one he zapped Catboy and Gekko with the last time, only it looked different from the other because it was white and light blue looking. Romeo readied the aim and fired the ray gun‘s ray at the PJ Masks, but they dodged it in time. Before he could shoot some more, Gekko shouts at Romeo to stop to show him what he has done to their friend last night. Laughing, Romeo explains that he has turned Amaya into a boy last night because some boys are not so smart and are very foolish, which offended Catboy, Gekko, Fish Boy, and even Owlbert reminds Romeo that he is a boy and that he was foolish enough to make Amaya into a boy. Growling angrily, Romeo fires another gender swapping ray at Fish Boy but luckily, Catboy saves him in time before the ray turned him into a girl. Then he demands to Romeo to change Owlette back into a girl because without her, the PJ Masks will only have male heroes in their team. But Romeo refuses and begins to ready another ray until Catboy uses the Cat Car's fur balls to fire at the ray and knock the ray gun out of Romeo's hands. Fish Boy flies up to grab it but he was too fast for Romeo as he grabs it and Fish Boy grabs the end. They soon start playing tug-o-war with it but then Romeo fires another gender swapping ray just for Fish Boy to duck in time and for the ray to hit a male pigeon, then turn it into a female pigeon. Then Gekko turns invisible with his super gecko camouflage so he can tickle Romeo and make him drop the swapper zapper ray. But Romeo still held onto it as he pushed the invisible Gekko away and his (Gekko) invisibility power went off. Catboy calls to Gekko that they need to get away from Romeo and come up with a plan to stop him and get Owlette back to being a girl again. So the boys ran off as Romeo laughed mockingly at them. After escaping, Catboy was coming up with a plan while letting his friends recover. Then after thinking for a few minutes Catboy finally had an idea as he rushes back to HQ and grabbed the first Swapper Zapper ray gun (the one that Romeo used on him and Gekko to turned them into girls the last time) and calls Kwazii and his pet black cat Lucky on his iDisney, to come quickly. When Kwazii and Lucky arrived, Catboy explains his plan to everyone. But Fish Boy was the only one who groaned in annoyance and reminds his leader that the last time he was Catgirl, he almost wasted his time flirting with Romeo and it took Gekko (as Gekka) to get the first Swapper Zapper ray gun away from him. Catboy insists that his plan will work, and if it doesn't, they'll have to come up with Plan B, which had Fish Boy roll his eyes and cross his arms in annoyance. Irritated by Fish Boy's curt reaction to his plan, Catboy tells him that he can't help it if his Super Cat Charm controls him more than he controls it when he is Catgirl as Fish Boy started glaring back at him. As they were about to argue, Lucky and Kwazii jumps in between them as Lucky looks up at Catboy with sad and pleading eyes, begging him to not change himself into a girl. But with a sigh, Catboy kneels down to pat Lucky reassuringly that he'll be fine and Kwazii will store his memories in Catgirl's mind after he turns himself into her. Then, behind Catboy, Fish Boy curtly states that his plan won't work if he doesn't control the Super Cat Charm and Catgirl will just mess things up as usual. Then before Catboy could say that Catgirl doesn't always mess things up, Fish Boy grunts and flies off before any of his friends could stop him. Frustrated, Catboy suggest that they should do the plan without Fish Boy. Lucky shapeshifts himself into his black colored version of Catboy and Kwazii uses his color changing power to change the black color of the Catboy-formed Lucky into the same colors as his owner's Catboy suit. Then, after Lucky was turned from black to blue, Catboy prepares to point the Swapper Zapper ray gun at his face so he can turn himself into Catgirl. But before Catboy could turn the ray gun on, Lucky, still worried about losing his owner, stops him and asks if his plan will work. Assuringly, Catboy reminds Lucky that Kwazii will store his memories into Catgirl's mind once he changes himself into her, so that way, he'll still remember him even as Catgirl. The two hugged and after coming apart, Catboy presses the switch and the pink ray hits him, transforming him into Catgirl! While Catgirl and Owlbert were busily flirting with each other, Kwazii uses his memory storing power to store Catboy's memories into Catgirl's mind so she could remember that she is still Catboy in a girl's body. Now, everything was all set for Catboy/Catgirl's plan to work, and hopefully it does, with or without Fish Boy! Meanwhile, Romeo was driving his lab to search for the PJ Masks when suddenly, a snowflake star flew and stuck itself onto the lab! As he was irritated, Romeo got out of his lab to get the snowflake off of it and scowl and yell at whoever threw it. Just when he heard Catgirl's voice above him and as Romeo looked up, he saw Catgirl lying on her tummy on a building, and staring down at him with those beautiful hypnotic sultry eyes!As Catgirl pounced on top of a lamppost, then slid down it, and landed gracefully on her feet, she catwalks her way to Romeo and starts talking in her sugary sweet voice while brushing her voluptuous tail underneath his chin. Then, Romeo sniffed in her tail's perfume scent and begins to fall under her charming spell, but he managed to resist it by shaking his head and telling Catgirl that he is Catboy transgendered. But Catgirl ignored Romeo and with a giggle, she approached Romeo to tell him that she's not really Catboy (even though she is only Catboy being genderswapped) and started staring at him with her beautiful and seductive eyes with her eyelashes fluttering while lifting Romeo's chin up with her fingers and forces him to stare back at her. Romeo did his best to ignore the super cat charm and Catgirl could see that he really was trying to resist. So to make him obey her, Catgirl decides to do it old school: by whispering something seductive into Romeo's ear, and kissing him on the cheek. Finally, it got him under her trance as Romeo's cheeks turned beet red, and he was indeed lovestruck! Catgirl's voluptuous tail then made a heart shape while she continued her flirting. Meanwhile, Owlbert, Gekko, Kwazii, and Lucky (in his new blue Catboy form) were watching Catgirl (Catboy) busily flirting with Romeo as Lucky stifled a laugh and Gekko looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes while saying "Oh brother" under his breath. He was starting to think that maybe Fish Boy was right about Catboy's (Catgirl's) plan not working while Lucky sees this very funny. Kwazii then uses his magical aura reading power to read the auras around Romeo and Catgirl, which was now turning into a shade of pink. Then, while Romeo was distracted by Catgirl's flirting and super cute cat charms, Catgirl secretly gives Lucky the signal to get the Swapper Zapper ray gun. So using his super cat speed, Lucky ran and grabbed the Swapper Zapper ray gun out of Romeo's hand as he dashed away and jumped on top of a nearby building before Romeo could notice that the ray gun was gone. Kwazii then noticed that Romeo's aura was turning suspicious blue. When Catgirl noticed the slight suspicion on his face, she pretends to accidentally slip and falls down onto Romeo, saying that she‘s sorry and that she is so clumsy, and she gazed straight into his eyes again while fluttering her eyelashes as his aura turned pink again. Then, behind Catgirl was Lucky and all of their friends! Romeo snaps out of his love trance and soon realizes that Catgirl tricked him so the PJ Masks would take his Swapper Zapper ray gun and use it to turn Owlbert back into Owlette, but he then noticed that Fish Boy wasn't with them! So coming up with a plan, Romeo pulls out a remote control and presses a button to extend a robotic arm out from his lab to Catgirl who still had the Swapper Zapper ray gun in her hand. Catgirl tried to struggle free and also use her super cat charm on Romeo again to make him release her, but this time, Romeo resisted her charms and Catgirl had only one choice. She screamed for help, and so she did! Elsewhere, Fish Boy was flying in the sky grumbling and still annoyed, when he heard the sound of Catgirl's cry for help. Reluctantly, Fish Boy flies to the direction of where her cries were coming from as he caught sight of Catgirl (who is actually Catboy being gender swapped) being held captive in a robotic arm by Romeo! Fish Boy flew to the lab to then rescue Catgirl, but Romeo saw him and pressed a button on his remote to stretch out another robotic arm at Fish Boy and grab him. Luckily, Fish Boy was too quick to get caught as Owlbert appeared and then went to Catgirl to free her by prying off the fingers wrapped around her. Then when the last finger got off of Catgirl, she fell out and Owlbert catches her in his arms! Then suddenly, Kwazii carrying Gekko and Lucky in his bird form appeared to help their friends defeat Romeo as bird Lucky lands and transformed back into his cat form and Kwazii sets Gekko down on top of the lab to take care of the robot arms, and crush them into pieces with his super strength. Meanwhile, Catgirl was busily flirting with Owlbert which made Romeo very jealous as he pressed a button to summon his lab's robotic arms, but little did he know that Gekko and Fish Boy have crushed the arms. Furiously, Romeo decides that he'll just have to gender swap Fish Boy but Kwazii swipes the Swapper Zapper ray gun from him before Romeo could shoot. Then, before Romeo could do something bad, Kwazii shouts out to Romeo that he has done enough gender swapping for one night as he uses his super strength to crush the second Swapper Zapper ray gun. Romeo was even more furious as Gekko, Owlbert holding Catgirl in his arms, Fish Boy, Lucky, and Kwazii hopped off his lab before he drives off, swearing that they'll pay for this next time! After Romeo left, Lucky switches the first Swapper Zapper ray gun in reverse and turns Owlbert back into Owlette, then prepares to turn Catgirl back into Catboy. After they turned back to their original genders, Kwazii changes Lucky’s color back to black while Catboy walked up to Fish Boy and apologizes to him, then admits that maybe his plan about being catgirl and flirting with Romeo isn't such a good one after all. Then looking up to his friend, Fish Boy replies back with an apology for yelling at him as well and should've thought about staying to help with the plan instead of leaving. Chuckling, Catboy and Fish Boy decided that they’re both sorry. After the apologies, the two of them shook hands and Catboy promises to never change his gender with the Swapper Zapper Ray gun again (even though he hopes to do it again as he crossed his fingers behind his back and smiles a secret smile) and Fish Boy hopes that he keeps that promise (which he might not) as the two linked arms and laughed as their friends laughed along as well before jumping up and shouting hooray again. The next morning in Space-ology class, Leo announces that Amaro has gone off somewhere and that the class won't have him for long now. Captain Jake lets out a sigh of relief that everything is back to normal now that Romeo has quit transgendering for one night. No one in the PJ Masks team was neither a boy or a girl anymore, and from now on, the PJ Masks will stay with their original genders. Then suddenly, a girl that looked like Connor turned to Captain Jake, Amaya, and Greg then started flirting with Captain Jake. But as it turns out, the girl was actually Connor wearing a wig and playing a prank, as he pulled it off his head and he and his friends laughed happily together at the joke, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Color Changing (to change Lucky in his Catboy form into the same colors as Catboy) *Memory Storing (to store Owlette's memories into Owlbert's mind and Catboy's memories into Catgirl's mind) *Snowflake Stars (to throw a snowflake at Romeo's lab to get his attention) *Magical aura reading (to see Romeo and Catgirl's auras turning pink, and also see Romeo's aura turning blue) *Super Strength (to crush the second Swapper Zapper ray gun into pieces) Villain Motives * Romeo: To turn Amaya/Owlette into a boy so there wouldn’t be a girl in the PJ Masks team anymore Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Romeo images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Lucky images Category:Villain images Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Genderswap images Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Pet images Category:Flirting images Category:Group images